


A Farmer's Clothes

by moonoverwings



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Greencoat being awkward, Hidden Attraction, How Icecream got that blue arm band, M/M, New Year's Eve, Swearing, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonoverwings/pseuds/moonoverwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks ago, Green Coat would have said that he hated that smug, arrogant, and blatantly feminine copper haired farmer with a passion. Recently, however, he wasn't so sure if the passion that engulfed him when their eyes met now meant something else entirely...</p><p>(Set during the timeline of The Fountain of Salmacis, prior to Arno's arrival, a highly arrogant nineteen year old Green Coat accidentally joins Ice Cream in ordering him his first Assassin uniform.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farmer's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Wings - Had this idea floating around and decided to make it into a oneshot fic. Happy New Year!  
> (Edited by Moon)

~

Nineteen year old Green Coat stared at the store's front window display, trying to melt the offensive glass with his heavily dark circled eyes in the night time air. Damn. Damn it all to hell. The outfit was right there. Right _bloody_ there _yesterday!_ How the hell did it get picked up and bought so quickly in the space of twenty four hours? And who the hell had bought it?! Hmm, perhaps the shop keeper would tell him who purchased the item Ice Cream had set his heart on. But it was night now, New Years Eve, and the place was shut. It seemed like a life time ago but in reality is was only a year ago that the shy man named "Ice Cream" had joined the Brotherhood, under the command of Axe. As a new Novice, he was pathetically inept, Green Coat had noticed. Tripping over himself, laughing too much at everything and as far as confidence went, he was very short in that department. "Endearing" was the word Green Coat would have used to describe the curious ginger until he realized the under current of affection that that word tends to lend itself too. The young dark haired man had ignored the ginger git although it was becoming more apparent that his initiation from a bumbling farmer into being a full on Assassin was drawing very near. Which meant that the chosen initiate, ill suited for life as an Assassin or not, needed an Assassin coat. But the tanned coat that he had over heard Ice Cream mention to Axe one morning that he had chosen was now gone. Green Coat blinked. Come to think of it, why the hell was he standing here? Staring at a vacant mannequin? What did it matter to him what Ice Cream wore? And why the hell was he so pissed off that the Assassin coat Ice Cream had chosen was fucking _gone?_

Green Coat slowly looked up at the shop's sign and back down at the empty looking mannequin, feeling something very odd flutter around in his gut. He shifted on the spot licking his lips in the street light. When ever he looked at that taller man he felt like his knees had been kicked out from behind him. Something about Ice Cream was bothering him but he couldn't tell what. It pissed him off to no end. Green Coat shifted his body to the side, feeling that odd sensation in his stomach when ever he thought about that man. Was it nervousness? He scoffed. Bollocks. Twas probably trapped wind.

The emerald coated Assassin ran a hand through his shoulder length and jet black hair, pushing some to behind his ear as he thought back. The last time he had seen Ice Cream was a few hours ago after a shared meal. But as he thought back, he mentally brought up the scene from this morning. Green Coat had, initially, ignored the long haired man looking flustered in the hallway. How his lithe body moved and swayed, not sure if the North or South Wing exit was the correct way to downtown Paris. How his blue eyes, like pure water or diamonds, scanned around and fell upon himself- wait, why the hell was he comparing Ice Cream's eyes to water or gems? Yes, they were blue but... If that idiot was to be a full Assassin then he had better get his navigational skills up to par and not stand in the hall with a map in hand looking like a bloody lost tourist. Green Coat remembered how he had then looked down at his own green jacket, rubbing a thumb over an old gray stain, trying to ignore how the copper haired man had occupied his thoughts of late. It all began when he had lost his grip on the serving silver cup during dinner upon seeing Ice Cream enter the mess hall the other night. He didn't know why he felt weak when he saw the other man but it made the nineteen year old angry in confusion. Angry, frustrated, hot, sweaty and as to why he was now currently sporting a semi-erection he didn't know.

Green Coat coughed, feeling his arousal pressed against the folds of his trousers and looked up again at the shop window, as if the display would change to the initial tanned outfit if he got his timing just right. But to no avail. What stood in front of him was some orange monstrosity. If Ice Cream was to wear that fabric then he would literally look like an tangerine. Not that he cared...definitely didn't care...he wanted Ice Cream to look acceptable as an Assassin, that was all. And to wear that thing in the shop window now would be like painting a great big old target on his chest for the Templars to take aim at with ease.

Green Coat blinked as a group of people walked past him, laughing loudly. Subconsciously he looked left and right for his friend...wait, were they friends? He could tolerate the man, he agreed but...friends? They had a couple of days ago shared a meal, which was what friends do, right? With rather forced small talk for neither Assassin forgot that Green Coat had insulted him with a gun and the man had responded by breaking into his room and throwing his own copper lock down onto his bed.

That was three weeks ago.

And Green Coat couldn't get over how erotic it had felt. The man hadn't even done anything. It was the audacity. The balls. The courage to more or less strut into his bedroom and claim the space he took up. Then there was that smug look in those blue eyes. He didn't think the auburn haired farmer had it in him. The mere thought brought on raging bouts of lust he hadn't felt in a very long time. Green Coat hated it with a lustful passion and then at how much he had subsequently spent in bed with one hand satisfying his crotch.

Ginger bastard.

Green Coat looked around quickly as more loud laughter came from a shop next to him, seeing a husband and wife exit a sweet shop. He made a sour face and looked back at the shop front. He had begun to realize that Ice Cream felt familiar to him. Like he had known the farmer all his life. But that was stupid, he said to himself, he had never seen Ice Cream before. Three weeks ago he had pointed a gun in the man's face. Since then he had kept away, nervous of someone who's lock picking talents were massively superior to his own.

That idiot red head.

In fact, why was he here in the first place? Why did he shoot his mouth off at the older man saying he was too old to be a Novice? Hadn't other Assassins questioned Axe in the past for the age at which Green Coat was when he began as full Assassin? Eighteen was a prime age, who the hell were those fossils to say other wise?

Green Coat turned away, sighing out all the anger through his nostrils from the tailor's shop remembering once again, playing the scene out in his minds' eye. He had been walking into the main entrance hall of the Parisian HQ and saw Ice Cream looking lost this morning. He went to speak from his hiding position behind a pillar but his pride held him back. But hiding behind a marble column and watching him, yes, that was better. Green Coat had turned away from the cold marble, feeling odd and confused as to why he was beginning to sport a raging erection again, wondering how fast he could reach his bedroom before Ice Cream noticed him-

"Excuse me..."

Green Coat flinched and looked behind him to see the object of his arousal quickly walking up to him from across the other side of the HQ hallway.

"Ye-yes?" Green Coat managed to get out, eyes darting to the sides, stepping back, unsure if the man had just heard him thinking. He kept his crotch to the shadows hidden in his coat.

"Oh..." Ice Cream said coming to a slow stop, face somewhat falling as he noticed just who he had just gotten the attention of, "Oh...I... I didn't realize it was you."

There was silence as the awkward past history of gun-in-face of the two men came to the front.

Green Coat could feel his heart hammering against his chest, his palms sweating and breathing quickening. Why did this man have such an effect on him!? Green Coat went to excuse himself until the other spoke first.

"I...I don't suppose," Ice Cream began looking worried, "...you would know which way the tailor's quarters in Paris is? I know I've been here for nearly a year but..."

Green Coat looked up and found himself captured, staring at those lost blue eyes, so sincere and large. He felt the strong need to comfort the man, to rub his strong yet lithe arms, to tell him it was alright but no-fuck-that-he-hated-him-with-a-passion, leave now, leave now, his inner pride scream at him.

"Paris is so large I get muddled," Ice Cream smiled sadly.

"..Er..." Green Coat mumbled, feeling like his manhood was taking control of his responses as his brain began frantically to negotiate control with his dick.

"Do you know where it is by chance?"

"Oui- er,..." Green Coat said thinking fast and before he knew what he was doing his brain and dick shook hands, came to a conclusion and the victor took over.

"Oh! Brilliant," Ice Cream smiled widely, pulling up large dirty grey linen sleeves to his elbows, and looking into a baggy trouser pocket, "One moment, I'll get a pencil to jot the directions down, if I can find one-"

"I wanna take you."

Ice Cream looked up.

"Excuse me?"

Green Coat froze, blood running cold as he realized that he had just told Ice Cream he wanted to fuck him. _What the hell?!_ Mentally shaking himself, he quickly recovered, beyond annoyed his head had given over power to his other head.

"I-mean-wh-why don't I take you to show-show?"

Ice Cream blinked.

"You'll... take me to the shop?"

"Sure," Green Coat said with a cough and a shrug, grateful he was in the shadows where his red face could hide it's shameful self, "It's not that far."

"Oh, only if it's not too much trouble," Ice Cream said, "I would ask Monsieur Axe but I'm not sure where he is."

"No, I'll...er...I'll meet you at the west entrance doors in ten minutes," Green Coat said quickly before he scampered away, hands in pockets.

"Brilliant," Ice Cream called at the young Assassin's back, smiling wide as he pocketed the paper and pencil, "I'll just get my coat!"

~

Green Coat got there in five. He stood with his hands in his large outer pockets, slightly bouncing up and down on the heels of his brown boots, excited, nervous and still sporting one hell of an erection. He tried to conceal the evidence with strategically placed folds of fabric over the key area as he waited for the other man to appear. He looked up and saw a green mottled wreath on the main door. Vincent blanched. He hated Christmas-

"Alright, I'm all set."

Green Coat turned at the sound and instantly lost his voice. Ice Cream was standing in front of him in a long light brown suede jacket that was ridiculously huge making him seem very, very...squishy...for lack of a better word. His dark brown trousers had seen better days and his long auburn hair was tied back in a loose pony tail with strands of hair falling gracefully around his face- er, just around his face, Green Coat mentally corrected himself. He blinked at the man. The sudden want to wrap his arms around Ice Cream-

"I see you staring and yes, it's way too big for me," Ice Cream admitted with a smirk, hands in the outer pockets, "..a present from Axe many years ago. I worked with him on his farm."

"Oh...alright," Green Coat said or rather grunted back, nerves getting the better of him while trying to mentally think where the hell the tailors quarters actually was in town. He jerked his head to the side and quickly made for the exit, trying with all his might to ignore how close Ice Cream's body was to his.

There was a small chuckle from Ice Cream.

"Are you racing me to the horses, Green Coat?"

Green Coat ignored him.

~

After leaving the HQ the young Assassin and elder Novice entered Pairs on horse back. The pair trotted into town in the same tone as they had left the building. In total silence. Green Coat ran through many things in his head, wanting to break the tension and brutal silence that was building up between them, not to mention his own bizarre sexual arousal at the man's scent. Like vanilla, bizarrely. And bumping against the saddle of his horse in the catering position was doing nothing to help aid it. Finally they arrived at the correct section of town, tied up their horses up and walked into the main high street.

Green Coat kept silent as they both picked their way through the busy and loud crowds; the throngs preparing for New Years Eve and the hope it would bring to the Revolution. He looked up more and more to the man next to him, dark eyes flickering to the side, trying not to be seen doing so. Huzzah for Assassin cowls, he agreed.

_Say you're pleased he came to town with you!_

No. Not that. It would sound strange, the other side of his mind told him.

 _Alright_ , another voice said, _ask him about himself._

No. We can't ask that. Too soon. Or something. And so the mental argument went until in the end so in a fluster was Vincent that he ended up literally tying himself up in mental knots. Not that he wanted too. He wanted to ask all manner of things to Ice Cream but as usual his stubborn pride was firmly clamping his mouth shut. Green Coat stared at the ground, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand from tiredness, thanking the fact he recognized this part of town. He had to say something before they got to the shop. Anything! But again the older man got there first.

"How old are you?" Ice Cream asked offhandedly as they turned into a side street.

"Nineteen," Green Coat said and blinked, surprised at how fast he had answered.

"I thought as much."

Green Coat narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"You're such a skinny-mini." Ice Cream said with a sigh, "You need bulking up."

At this brazen statement, clarity shot through Green Coats mind in a cloak of anger.

" _A skinny-mini?_ "

"Unless...no wait," Ice Cream said, stopping in the middle of the street, finger to his own mouth in thought, tapping "...being an Assassin you need to be that size. Stealthy...no good being tall like me if you need to creep along the guttering, right?"

Green Coat blinked in utter confusion as the man smiled widely at him, turned and continued in his way. Green Coat stared at Ice Cream's retreating back. That was it. His mind was made up. Axe's new student was officially insane. He was asking questions and then answering them himself? Nutter.

"Yeah..." Green Coat muttered and looked away, resuming his own pace.

Silence ruled as the couple continued on there way. Green Coat now led in front completely silent, starting to regret the entire journey. A skinny-mini? Who the hell was he calling a Skinny-Mini?! Alright so he was thin...ish. And shorter than Ice Cream. But not by much. Ice Cream was what, six foot one? Six foot two? Just a bit higher than his own five foot nine. And he talked too much. Way too much, it was annoying. Being that stupid and addle brained at his age? Wait, how old was Ice Cream?

"So what are you?" Green Coat almost spat, as they walked across Point Neuf Bridge, "Twenty four?"

Ice Cream chuckled, "A bit older than that."

"Twenty five?"

"Higher."

Twenty six?"

"Higher."

"Twenty Seven?"

"Keep going," Ice Cream laughed loudly as they walked, "You'll get there eventually."

"Thirty."

"Nope, still too low."

The young Assassin stopped in the middle of the bridge with a scowl on his face to stun the blind.

"...You can't seriously be older than thirty," Green Coat bluntly stated.

"Oh, you flatter me," Ice Cream chuckled, as he turned and walked away, the sound going to Green Coat's soul and surprisingly warming it, before he turned to his younger companion who had jogged to catch up, "I just turned thirty three."

"No way," Green Coat said, a small and surprised smile on his lips, "You look much younger than that."

Green Coat felt that warmth in his chest as the man smiled widely again with a small giggle. No. Stop it, Vincent. He's a nutter. With his stupid smile and stupid ginger hair and stupid laugh and...and...oh, those shoulders looked rather nice in this light-

"You are very good at flattery."

"It's the truth," Green Coat said honestly with a shrug, "Although you need a new outfit. No one in the Brotherhood is going to take you seriously in that tent."

"True," Ice Cream said, looking down at his huge mismatched clothing, maturely ignoring the innocent jibe, "I still look and smell like a farmer."

"You don't stink of shit," Green Coat said without thinking as they exited the bridge.

"I'm glad that you don't think I stink of shit," Ice said elbowing him in the rib playfully.

Something at the action intrigued the nineteen year old Assassin. Normally he would flinch and throw a look of toxic hatred if someone tired to elbow him in side, or even touch him but...that feeling didn't come when Ice Cream did it. Green Coat felt curious as to why this was so, the fluttering in his chest growing stronger, noticing how he was walking closer to Ice Cream now. How very strange this fellow was. But he was still a nutter. A ginger flavor of nut. Green Coat felt his stomach growl. Speaking of nuts, food would be good right about now. The tailor shop was a way away so perhaps Ice Cream would like a bite to eat first?

"Would...," Green Coat began before he realized he was about to ask the man out on a date, "I mean, you hungry? I'm gonna go and eat before the shop."

"Sure," Ice Cream said, moving out of the way of a group of chatting girls, "I'm rather peckish."

"Over here then," the younger indicated to a side cafe.

They made their way over and sat down at the only vacant table, pulling the wooden stools towards them to sit on. The Cafe was rather friendly looking if one ignored the drunk man passed out in the gutter. Green Coat felt something under his arse as he sat and paused, standing up, seeing a blue ribbon spilling over the seat. He picked it up and looked around as if the owner would call out it was theirs.

"Seems a couple were here before us," Ice Cream said nodding to it and the single rose in a pale blue vase on their table.

Green Coat turned and looked up. Before he coughed, shoved the blue ribbon in his pocket and quickly removed the offending love token from the table, putting it on a neighboring one, worried the man could see how red his face had gone from the suggestion. He hoped Ice Cream couldn't read minds.

After a few minutes of ordering their meals, the waiter returned and placed the two large soup bowls down in front of each man with a loaf of bread next to the meal.

Green Coat went to eat his meal but gazed up and wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Ice Cream looked in the large coat, with fingers pointing out of the sleeves like a child wearing an adult's shirt. He watched as the other man nibbled on his loaf like a hamster. The thought made him snigger under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"You eat like a hamster," Green Coat said, ripping his bread in two.

"What like this you mean?" Ice Cream said and stuffed an entire half loaf into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge before looking up for approval.

Green Coat stared, stunned at the bizarre behavior, completely lost for words until he erupted into confused laughter. Ice Cream might be insane but he's a good laugh, he mused.

"So you know what to get?" Green Coat mumbled as he swallowed a chunk of bread, "From the tailor shop?"

"Oui, I've seen the perfect coat."

"What's it like?"

Ice Cream held a finger up and brought out a small sketch from an inner pocket, crumpled on yellowing paper as he chewed and swallowed part of his meal. He smoothed the drawing out across the table's rough surface and pointed.

"This, it's a tanned coat, long, not too thick and there is a deal where it comes with a set of gloves and boots too."

"Oh?" Green Coat mumbled around his food looking at the rough sketch of the aforementioned outfit, "You drew this?"

"Yep. I saw it a while back in the tailor's shop and it's perfect, I had to sketch it," Ice Cream said, folding the sketch up and putting it back in his pocket. "Only problem is that it's on a deal, but I sent a message to the owner to keep it for me over a fortnight...that was three weeks ago," he added pulling a face of worry.

"So?"

"I just hope it's still there. I've rather set my heart on it. But Axe said it was there still yesterday so I'm probably worrying over nothing."

"Why do you want it so much?" the nineteen year old asked, taking a mouth full of soup.

Ice Cream tilted his head with a wicked grin.

"It matches my hair."

Green Coat spat some soup out.

"Sorry I couldn't resist...wait, are you alright?" Ice Cream asked, the laughter from the joke quickly dying as the younger man choked on his food. Ice Cream quickly put a hand on Green Coat's lower arm.

"Oui, oui," Green Coat nodded, coughing and swallowing, trying to get his breath back, before seeing that Ice Cream was touching him. He studied the peach coloured hand that was pressed onto his right lower arm. Tender, soft looking and oh, he loved that...so warm...

A clock chimed out the hour making both men look up.

"We'd better get a move on," Green Coat said, finishing up his meal, "...the shop closes in an hour."

"I'll follow you," Ice Cream smiled quickly stuffing the remaining bread into his coat as they stood up.

They then had gone on to the tailor's shop. Er, somewhat. Ice Cream had gone on ahead while Green Coat had paid the restaurant owner, who tried to diddle them out of more money. Greedy bastard. After he had sorted the attempted swindle, making a note never to eat at that establishment again, even if the meal was tasty, Green Coat ran to the tailor's shop to see the offensively vacant model in the shop now wearing bright orange. It was night time now and it was so crowded! He began to wonder why so many people were out and about and drunk when he remembered it was, in fact, New Years Eve. So now what was he to say? That the outfit they had reserved had just upped and gone? Stolen by someone much richer than them? More affluent? Who ever it was he was going to give them a right hook to the jaw and a severely fat lip to deny Ice Cream that outfit and, to be frankly honest with himself, his own enjoyment at seeing it on the man's lithe frame. He would have looked incredible-

"Oh, there you are!"

Green Coat flinched at the voice and shut his brown eyes. Time to face the music and the disappointment on his friend's face. He turned in the lamp light and the sight that greeted him took his breath away. Ice Cream walked out of the shop door slowly in a tanned coat smiling. The coat was perfect. Slender and tight fitting in all the right places, fanning out in a large square at the bottom. High boots and a blue inner fabric that Green Coat would swear looked like crushed velvet.  Two shoulder pads sat handsomely on his shoulders and there was even a long piece of tassel on one of them. All that was needed now was the red sash of the Assassins. But it was the man's hips that caught his attention. So curved. Green Coat felt a wave of attraction so strong he had to look away but yet wasn't able too. What the fuck, when the hell did he lust after fellow Assassins?! And male ones at that? Wait, Ice had got the coat before he got back here?! So...so no one took it. It was Ice Cream. He had got his wish. It wasn't on the model in the window because the man had gone ahead, bought it and was wearing it already. Green Coat blinked startled, trying to hide his face in his cowl, as he stared, mouth slightly open as that rare feeling of happiness bloomed in his chest warming his soul. Ice Cream had gotten his wish.

"How do I look?" Ice Cream said with arms open wide.

Green Coat wanted to run into them.

"Amaz- I mean alright," Green Coat added quickly, shrugging with an air of not trying to give a shit, crossing his arms, "...you look alright."

"Thanks," Ice Cream smiled as he began to walk down the steps, "It's quite easy to put on too-Oh!"

Ice Cream tripped on the long coat and tumbled sideways down the shop's steps.

Green Coat lunched forwards and caught the man awkwardly by the upper torso, under his arms.

"Oh, Gods," Ice Cream breathed, pushing himself up, arms on the younger Assassin's as he pulled himself up to standing again, oblivious to the look of pure animal attraction he was being given from Green Coat. "Well, that was rather embarrassing, tripping on my own coat tails...oh, a penny!"

Ice Cream suddenly bent down to street level as Green Coat let go of him, shaking his head at the ginger man's antics.

"Could be worse," Green Coat said, as the man righted himself, "You could have done that during your initiation ceremony."

Ice Cream chuckled as he flicked the coin up into the air at his companion.

"A tip for the trip? You should make a wish."

"I'm not sure what I'd wish for..." said Green Coat as he caught the coin with one hand and scoffed with a confused smiled. Yep, Ice Cream was crazy and going to make one hell of an interesting Assassin.

Ice Cream patted himself off but did a double take on his right upper arm.

"Oh no, I don't believe it."

"What?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Ice Cream sighed, looking away, shutting his eyes, "...I've worn this for five minutes and there is already a tear..."

Green Coat looked and saw a small gash on the side of the man's upper arm that had just nicked the fabric.

"Must have been from the door frame," Green Coat said, stepping up the shop's small staircase and running a finger over the wooden posts with a scrutinizing scowl. He felt the rough texture and there was a chunk of splinter missing. Sharp as hell. He looked up and saw the man look sadly at his arm.

"Here," Green Coat said suddenly as an idea came to him. He pocketed the coin and reached into his outer coat pocket. He felt what he was looking for and pulled it out; a blue ribbon. Without asking, he wrapped the blue ribbon around Ice Cream's upper arm, noticing how strong the man's tricep was and yet seemingly so soft underneath. He began to daydream, imagining himself kneading those muscles in the throws of passions before he felt himself beginning to harden. He coughed, trying to think of something not so arousing. A naked Axe. Urgh, yes, that will do. When he was finished he stepped back and nodded at his handy work, swearing he could smell Vanilla.

"You're rather talented with your hands," Ice Cream said with a smile, inspecting the blue arm band.

"I try," Green Coat said with a snort, trying not to see any innuendo in Ice Cream's sentence, "I find it's handy as a Lock Smith. Pardon the pun."

Ice Cream laughed, looking at the new addition to his outfit before he paused, "Wait, you're a Lock Smith?"

Green Coat couldn't process how close the man was and wondered for a moment what the man was asking him. For some very odd reason, he suddenly doubted that he was a Lock Smith as those blue eyes called to his inner core before he nodded stiffly.

"I'm a Lock Picker!" Ice Cream shouted slapping him with the back of his hand on his arm softly.

"Pull the other one," Green Coat said, ignoring how he could be meaning what his brand new erection wanted.

"No, I am, truly," Ice Cream paused and smiled, "Perhaps we can share our skills between one another sometime."

"Sounds like a plan," Green Coat said with a smile- wait why the hell was he smiling so damn much? Stop it right this instance, Vincent, Green Coat's pride shouted at him.

Ice Cream smiled warmly and Green Coat smiled back before a loud bell tolled in the crisp night air, revelers starting to enter into the street.

"Oh! It's a New Year," Ice Cream said startled at the noise before turning back to his companion. He held out a leather gloved hand, "Happy New Year, Green Coat. Here's to the start of something great."

"Here's to the start of something great, Ice Cream," Green Coat said nearly in a whisper as he was drawn in by those sapphire eyes, taking that gloved hand and shaking it firmly.

"Come, I believe the party has started back at HQ," Ice Cream said as he released their hand shake, "We need to join before there is no food left or I end up ripping the other sleeve too."

Green Coat chuckled, surprised he was so happy when the day had started out awkward as hell. Despite his pride, he smiled widely as another idea came to him.

"Race you to the horses?"

"No touching the ground!" Ice Cream called, shoving him in the chest playfully as he ran past. Ice Cream dashed down the end of the street and began to climb upwards.

Green Coat narrowed his eyes in excitement. A challenge was it? He's on! Green Coat went to run but stopped. The nineteen year old smiled warmly and secretly to himself under his cowl as he saw a fountain nearby. Indeed, here's to what the future would bring. He gazed at the coin in his fingers, secretly pressed it to his lips in a kiss and tossed it into the fountain as he ran and vaulted up a wall, wishing his year would involve a lot more Ice Cream.

~


End file.
